minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
TV-Serien/Heroes
Episoden Staffel 1 (2006 - 2007) :Teil Eins: Genesis (Volume One: Genesis) :: Kapitel 1: Genesis (OT: Genesis) :: Kapitel 2: Kein Blick zurück (OT: Don't Look Back) :: Kapitel 3: Ein gewaltiger Schritt (OT: One Giant Leap) :: Kapitel 4: Kollision (OT: Collision) :: Kapitel 5: Botschaft aus der Zukunft (OT: Hiros) :: Kapitel 6: Das zweite Gesicht (OT: Better Halves) :: Kapitel 7: Nichts zu verbergen (OT: Nothing to Hide) :: Kapitel 8: Sieben Minuten bis Mitternacht (OT: Seven Minutes to Midnight) :: Kapitel 9: Heimkehr (OT: Homecoming) :: Kapitel 10: Sechs Monate zuvor (OT: Six Months Ago) :: Kapitel 11: Ausgelöscht (OT: Fallout) :: Kapitel 12: Gottesgabe (OT: Godsend) :: Kapitel 13: Kontrollverlust (OT: The Fix) :: Kapitel 14: Ablenkungen (OT: Distractions) :: Kapitel 15: Flucht (OT: Run!) :: Kapitel 16: Unerwartet (OT: Unexpected) :: Kapitel 17: Die Firma (OT: Company Man) :: Kapitel 18: Parasit (OT: Parasite) :: Kapitel 19: 0,07 Prozent (OT: .07%) :: Kapitel 20: Fünf Jahre später (OT: Five Years Gone) :: Kapitel 21: Der schwierige Teil (OT: The Hard Part) :: Kapitel 22: Erdrutsch (OT: Landslide) :: Kapitel 23: Wie man einen explodierenden Mann aufhält (OT: How to Stop an Exploding Man) Staffel 2 (2007) :Teil Zwei: Generationen (Volume Two: Generations) :: Kapitel 1: Vier Monate später... (OT: Four Months Later...) :: Kapitel 2: Eidechsen (OT: Lizards) :: Kapitel 3: Verwandte Seelen (OT: Kindred) :: Kapitel 4: Der Trost von Fremden (OT: The Kindness of Strangers) :: Kapitel 5: Kampf oder Flucht (OT: Fight or Flight) :: Kapitel 6: Grenzen (OT: The Line) :: Kapitel 7: Zeitenwanderer (OT: Out of Time) :: Kapitel 8: Vier Monate zuvor... (OT: Four Months Ago...) :: Kapitel 9: Lektionen (OT: Cautionary Tales) :: Kapitel 10: Im Bund mit dem Bösen (OT: Truth & Consequences) :: Kapitel 11: Machtlos (OT: Powerless) Staffel 3 (2008 - 2009) :Teil Drei: Schurken (Volume Three: Villains) :: Kapitel 1. Die Wiederkunft (OT: The Second Coming) :: Kapitel 2. Der Schmetterlingseffekt (OT: The Butterfly Effect) :: Kapitel 3. Einer von uns, einer von ihnen (OT: One of Us, One of Them) :: Kapitel 4. Tödlicher Hunger (OT: I Am Become Death) :: Kapitel 5. Engel und Monster (OT: Angels and Monsters) :: Kapitel 6. Marionetten (OT: Dying of the Light) :: Kapitel 7. Eris Quod Sum (OT: Eris quod Sum) :: Kapitel 8. Schurken (OT: Villains) :: Kapitel 9. Zeit der Schatten (OT: It's Coming) :: Kapitel 10. Die Sonnenfinsternis (1) (OT: The Eclipse (1)) :: Kapitel 11. Die Sonnenfinsternis (2) (OT: The Eclipse (2)) :: Kapitel 12. Vater unser (OT: Our Father) :: Kapitel 13. Feuer (OT: Dual) :Teil Vier: Flüchtlinge (Volume 4: Fugitives) :: Kapitel 1: Unmittelbare Gefahr (OT: A Clear and Present Danger) :: Kapitel 2: Blut und Vertrauen (OT: Trust and Blood) :: Kapitel 3: Gebäude 26 (OT: Building 26) :: Kapitel 4: Kalter Krieg (OT: Cold Wars) :: Kapitel 5: Bloßgestellt (OT: Exposed) :: Kapitel 6: Wurzel des Bösen (OT: Shades of Gray) :: Kapitel 7: Hauch des Todes (OT: Cold Snap) :: Kapitel 8: Zuflucht (OT: Into Asylum) :: Kapitel 9: Verwandlungen (OT: Turn and Face the Strange) :: Kapitel 10: 1961 (OT: 1961) :: Kapitel 11: Ich bin Sylar (OT: I Am Sylar) :: Kapitel 12: Unsichtbare Bedrohung (OT: An Invisible Thread) Staffel 4 (2009 - 2010) :Teil 5: Erlösung (Volume 5: Redemption) :: Kapitel 1: Neubeginn (OT: Orientation) :: Kapitel 2: Kompass (OT: Jump, Push, Fall) :: Kapitel 3: Tinte (OT: Ink) :: Kapitel 4: Innerer Frieden (OT: Acceptance) :: Kapitel 5: Besessen (OT: Hysterical Blindness) :: Kapitel 6: Tabula Rasa (OT: Tabula Rasa) :: Kapitel 7: Seltsame Attraktoren (OT: Strange Attractors) :: Kapitel 8: Es war einmal in Texas (OT: Once Upon A Time In Texas) :: Kapitel 9: Schattenboxen (OT: Shadowboxing) :: Kapitel 10: (OT: Brother's Keeper) :: Kapitel 11: (OT: Thanksgiving) :: Kapitel 12: (OT: The Fifth Stage) :: Kapitel 13: Das Tal der Hoffnung (OT: Upon This Rock) :: Kapitel 14: (OT: Let It Bleed) :: Kapitel 15: (OT: Close to You) :: Kapitel 16: (OT: Pass/Fail) Heroes